Possessive (Request)
by Finniecatsvm
Summary: OC x Dark England OC is not mine it's excentricaluli's c: this is also a request by excentricaluli.
1. Chapter 1

Argentina hesitantly reached for the door knob. She was thinking of her most recent fight with 'Big brows' and how he threatened to take her. Pushing that memory and threat aside she pushed open the doors to the World Meeting Conference room and the first thing she saw was England sending her a nasty glare for a second before returning back to his argument with "Frog face".

The raven then looked over to Germany who was yelling at Italy who was trying to hug Japan who was also trying to get South Korea away too. Camila quietly walked past the mess and took a seat next to Spain and Romano. She flashed them both a friendly smile, " Hola!" she said through her thick Spanish accent. Romano grunted as a hello and Spain and her chatted through the whole meeting.

.:Timeskip:.

After the meeting was done and she was the last one out, Argentina quickly packed up her things and headed for the door only to get her wrist grabbed. She looked at her attacker, she growled and yanked her hand away. "What do you want, cejudo, roba tierras?" she said in a cold tone. England only smirked, " Do I not have the right to see you, love?" he said with a chuckle."Um..." Cami trailed off and shook her head. Arthur took this chance and hit her with a spell, knocking her out and carrying her limp body over his shoulders.

.:Another Timeskip:.

Camila woke up and clutched her pounding head. She stood up and began walking until she walked into a invisable wall. "Ow!" she rubbed her face and put one hand on the wall. "Glass?" she question and looked at her hands. She started to hyperventilate and she fell to her knees screaming. She was shrunken...

Eventually she stopped and she jumped into the wall of the cup, knocking it over and shattering it. She slowly stood up and walked around the large shattered glass and paused when she heard footsteps coming closer. Cami panicked and hid under the lid of the cup. The sound of footsteps stopped and Arthur picked up the shaking lid and threw it aside and picked up the tiny girl between his fingers. "PUT ME DOWN BASTARDO!" she screamed in her new high pitched voice as she started squirming in his grasp.

"Sorry, but no, love." England said as he put her down in his open palm. "You see, I don't hate you, actually, I love you so much that my love may be considered "possessive". Cami started to shake. " That's why I shrunk you, so you won't ever leave me." he said with a chuckle. "But thats not fair tarado!" she screeched, "The other countr-" England cut her off by folding his hand over her. Not enough to squish her but just enough to shut her up. "I love you more than anyone, my dear Argentina." He kept repeating as he walked out of the basement and closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

One year has past since England kidnapped and shrunk Argentina. Argentina still held onto her hope as to everyday she woke up repeating only one phrase, "Someone will save me eventually." She thought to herself happily. 'I know someone will.'Although Cami was still being held hostage, England agreed to return her back to her normal size.

Today, Argentina jolted out of her bed with excitement. "Something great is gonna happen today!" She said aloud to herself as she walked to the bathroom with her military uniform in her hands.

.:Timeskip brought to you by a almost naked England dancing to a very dirty song.*:.

Finally after she got dressed and put her silky black hair up into a messy ponytail, she carefully opened her bedroom door to the house's hallway and closed it as slowly and quietly as she could manage. She tiptoed down the hallway, occasionally glancing back to the Brit's room whose room happened to be right across from her own.

After reaching the end of the hallway, she glanced back once more only to see a angry Englishman staring back at her, his arms crossed, hair in tangles, and his eyebrows furrowed with a frown planted upon his face. "I told you to wake me up in the morning, Camilia before you exit the hallway." He said in a scratchy, deep voice.

Cami stepped out into the middle of the hallway away from the door and crossed her arms. "Your not the boss of me, bastardo. And your a grown man, wake up on your own." She said calmly as she kept her eyes locked into his green ones and holding back to fear that built up inside her.

The dirty blonde began to walk towards her, his expression remaining unchanged and as if on cue as he began to walk, Argentina felt as if the room has dropped about 30°. Cami hesitantly began to walk back as the blonde made his way to her. She jumped a bit as her back hit the end of the hallway. Arthur leaned over her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You were trying to leave me again weren't you, Camila? He asked a bit threatening and breaking the silence. " N-n-no of course not!" she stuttered as the fear she built up began to overcome her mind and body.

England smiled as if nothing has happened, "Well if that is so I guess I will make you some breakfast!" he smiled and clapped his hands together. Cami could already feel the nausea rising up at the very mention of his cooking. She internally gagged as he turned away, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her to the kitchen.

.:* Timeskip brought to you by England and Norway playing with mythical creatures as Iceland and America just stare at them from a distance*:.

After eating breakfast or at least trying to Argentina stood up from the table, walked up to Arthur, wrapped her thin arms around his waist, and rested her head upon his shoulder. The Brit couldn't control the flush of red as it became more noticeable on his cheeks. Cami turned her head to his ear and whispered in the sweetest voice she could make, "Love, would you mind if I come to the World Meeting with you this time?" Arthur's blush faded and he looked towards her, raising a eyebrow. "Why would you want that, love?" He asked while putting his forehead against hers. "Well I really want to see Italy and Spain again. It's been a while." She asked, her voice getting softer. England sighed and nodded, "I suppose, but only this once." And with that he left the kitchen and Camila behind.

.:*Just a regular timeskip~*:.

Camila pushed open the doors with England standing behind her and smiled. Every country in the room stared at her until a crying Italy ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing the breathe out of her. "Where did you'a go bella?! We missed you so'a much!" Italy rambled. Cami patted his head, pushed him away, and pointed to Kirkland. "This psicópata has kidnapped me and forced me stay with him!" she shouted loud enough to even wake up Greece.

America was the first to talk, "Seriously dude? Are you 'that' obsessed with her!" He yelled at the already taken back Englishman. Germany slammed his hands on the table. "Vou dummkopf! Vhat vere you thinking?!" he hollered. France shook his head as everyone exchanged what they had to say towards the dirty blonde. Romano even punched him while shouting chains of profanities at Arthur. Arthur ran to the door but not before glancing at Argentina one last time before running out of the building. Once everyone has settled down Spain walked up to her with a heart warming smile and held her hands in his tan ones. "You won't need to worry about him anymore. I promise you!" He smiled and glanced back to everyone in the conference. Argentina chuckled for what seemed like for the first time in forever. (Don't you start singing x3) 'I knew something good would happen to me eventually!' She thought happily to herself.

~Fin~


End file.
